counterstrikeanimationsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:GlockProductions
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Counter Strike Animations Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Edit Edit 95.9 la la la la la!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why? Edit Edit 95.9 la la la la la!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why? The only thing I can say to you is.........................................Hi! Cafeolay2 15:58, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Comments by Cafeolay2 Reply to post on talk page: Okay, I have edited it several times now. Cafeolay2 01:41, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello. This is ♠Cafe◙lay2♂ 23:23, January 23, 2012 (UTC) on your so called "Suspension". I am the admin (due to your inactivity) so I can't really be Suspended... Talking with Stick775 Hello, so your the founder of this Wiki eh? Stick Fight 775 06:14, March 17, 2012 (UTC)Stick775Stick Fight 775 06:14, March 17, 2012 (UTC) We unblocked you. Please don't spam and stuff of else we'll block you again. And plus, just don't add stupid stuff that is not the subject. So sup, bro. --Stick775 11:38, March 21, 2012 (UTC)Stick775 Heroica Wiki Finally. I'vre been looking for you. So, you know the Heroica Wiki? Well, I've been trying to contact users from it. I think it should be continued. Leave me a message on my talk page. Badinkadink 19:32, July 8, 2012 (UTC) hi stanfyord its the pro!!! you are kinda awesome im very cool Thank you for your apology. This wiki, however, no longer needs to be maintained as the series is essentially over for good. ♠Cafe◙lay2♂ 21:07, July 13, 2015 (UTC)